1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making carbon nanotube arrays, and particularly to a method for making an isotope-doped carbon nanotube arrays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Isotope labeling is a powerful tool in the study of nano-material growth mechanisms and in nano-sized isotope junction synthesis. Methods of isotope labeling use reactants containing different isotopes of a special element (usually light elements such as carbon, boron, nitrogen and oxygen), which are fed in designated concentrations (pure or mixed) and sequences into a nano-material synthesis process to provide in situ isotope labeling of nano-materials.
A typical example is shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,751B2, entitled, “ISOTOPE-DOPED CARBON NANOTUBE AND METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR FORMING THE SAME,” issued to Fan, et al., on Apr. 18, 2006.
However, the method for making the isotope-doped carbon nanotube disclosed in Fan et al., need introduce different kinds of carbon source gas in a switch manner, which is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making the isotope-doped carbon nanotubes, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.